Cupcake Syndrome
by Kyuubi'sFanGirl
Summary: Summery inside. Mainly HunnyxOC and all Host Club membersxOCs


_**Oak-a-tay the idea for this story has been bugging me for so long that it is interfering with my other story. So I have to do this and I thought I might as well just post it on fanfiction since it is a story. But I will still work on both stories don't worry. Alrighty then.**_

_**This story is subject to rate change, though I'm just saying that because you never know. There are some things that might not be appropriate. So, if you have a problem with that, don't read this. This story is going to mainly be Hunny*OC pairing with side pairings of course.**_

_**Note Disclaimer: I do NOT own the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club. If I did I would be pretty damn happy.**_

_**Bold and Italic means I'm talking. **__Italic with 'these' around the words is what the characters are thinking._ (If it's in parenthesis then its switching to **insert name here**'s version)

_**The plot of this story is that six extremely talented female American students are transferring to Ouran Academy. Among these students is a very beautiful girl named Kat Tomoko, she's different from the others, she doesn't talk to anyone and she really doesn't seem that interested in people in general. She starts classes with Hunny and Mori. Hunny realizes that he likes this girl a lot once he tastes her cupcakes. He then makes her his special guest against her wishes. And there is no Haruhi in this story. Just so you know it starts in Superintendent Suoh's point of view. I don't know much about him so I'm just gonna make him serious for now. **_

**Cupcake Syndrome**

The six Americans had just arrived. I could see them very well from my window. There were the twin daughters of the sports network owner Mimi and Nani Lipe, both 1st years. They both had black hair that was cut in a short choppy pixie cut, slightly tan, average height (1), green eyes. They both wore the same outfit a ¾ inch sleeve white blouse with a black pin stripe vest over it with thick chunky beaded necklaces, they also had light blue jean Capri's, and black tennis shoes. There was a curly redheaded girl her thick hair was put in to pigtails making her look like a poodle, extremely tan, a bit taller than average, and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a pink tank-top over it and a white puffy skirt accompanied with pink high heels. I guessed she was the daughter of the senator of Texas, Whitney Anderson. The tallest of the girls had dark brown hair; she had the perfect tan, and dark blue eyes, she wore a blue t-shirt that said "Rock is dead Long Live Paper and Scissors" and long dark jeans with a pair of white sneakers on. She was the daughter of a famous American movie star. She was a 3rd year her name was Victoria Williams but her friends called her Vivi (vee vee). The youngest and shortest of the girls was named Lilly Taylor after the flower; her father was the CEO of Disney. She had black hair with a purple streak in it; she was pale, with brown eyes. The fact that her father worked with Disney suited her perfectly she was often hyper and childish, to prove that she wore a t-shirt that had a cartoon bunny on it that was pink; she also had on a pair of jeans with a puffy black gothic skirt over them and pink sandals. The last of the girls was blonde she stood farther away from the group as if she didn't want to be near them. She had on a black shirt, with a black and pink striped hoodie on over it with the hood up, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black converse. Her bag threw off the outfit it was shaped like a giant pink cupcake. She was the palest of all the girls and was about 5'7; she had deep crimson eyes (2) and her hair was a golden color which was straight and hanging down against her face. I knew this girl had to be Kat Tomoko; she looked just like her mother who had gone to this school with me. Her mother, Jessica (Walters) Tomoko, was American but her father, Yuki Tomoko was Japanese. Her father ran many businesses and had strong relations with both the Suoh family and the Ootori family. While her mother ran a franchise of small grommet bakeries called "Frosting" which was famous for their fabulous cupcakes. This didn't surprise me when Jessica attended this school she used to bring in large batches of cupcake to class and give them to everyone. I started towards the entrance so I could greet the new students.

(Kat's Version)

A man with brown hair with speckles of gray in it walked from the school entrance towards us. "Hello, welcome to Ouran Academy, American Princesses." _'This must be superintendent Suoh. So mom wasn't exaggerating.'_ He pulled out a red rose from his Armani suit. He could have given it to any of the other girls but he walked over to me. Mom had told me that something like this would happen and I was to be kind and courteous the exact opposite of what I wanted to be. He extended the rose to me, I took it without question. _'If I don't speak then I can't say anything to upset him.'_ "I've set up a meeting between you girls and my son and his friends." I inwardly groaned at the thought. But I smiled though I couldn't help but think it looked like a grimace. "Right after you get your class schedule you are to go to the Third Hall Music Room." He smiled like he had a secret. I just knew I was going to regret this eventually. "Well I must be going back to work. Have a lovely day American Princesses." He said waving heading back into the school none of us spoke but we all knew that none of us wanted to meet his son.

We headed to the office, Whitney led us there. A woman gave us our schedules and showed us the uniform, we all gasped in horror. The woman in the office told us that we were not required to wear them. A chorus of "Thank God" could be heard from all of us, except I didn't say mine out loud. We were comparing schedules by a large fountain the twins had their classes together of course. Whitney was in class 2-A she smirked. Vivi was in class 3-B she knew that none of us would be in her class but still it was sad. Lilly was a first year and was making a huge fuss about being little. I hadn't looked at my schedule but I knew no one had classes with me either so I saw no point. But the others kept bugging me so I told them. I was in class 3-A.

Since we had gotten our schedules we started for the Third Hall Music Room. When we finally reached the door I had a headache from navigating. We opened the door to have roses attack us. The twins freaked out. "Fuck! Superintendent Suoh's son is trying to murder us!" The twins shouted using their bags to whack the rose petals away.

"Oh, cut it out. Your rose allergies are very minor." Whitney said staring blankly at the twins. Vivi and Lilly were both laughing to the point of tears at the twins actions. I simply rolled my eyes all of my friends were to loud for my liking.

"Ah, but still if someone is allergic you shouldn't expose them to whatever it is they are allergic to." The twins stated that quite blankly. The roses cleared and we were able to get a look at the people inside. There were six boys gaping at us. There was a pair of twins in their group also; they had red hair, light green eyes, they were a bit taller than our twins. The next was a black haired boy with glasses, his glasses caught the light so I couldn't see his eyes but I guessed they were brown, he held a black notebook which he was writing in. Then there were two other people another black haired boy but his hair was shorter he had brown eyes he was taller than Victoria, he had a young blonde boy sitting on his shoulders who had the largest brown eyes I had ever seen not to mention that he had a flowery aura around him. Lastly there was another blonde but he had violet eyes that were sparkling he was the same height as the glasses kid. I guessed the later of the boys was Tamaki Suoh, the superintendent's son.

"You must be the American princesses." He took long strides over to us. He pulled a rose and handed it to Whitney probably thinking she was me. "Welcome to Ouran Academy, Miss Tomoko." _'Yep, defiantly the superintendent's son. Well I wonder who he thinks I am.'_ Whitney chuckled glancing over at me. Vivi laughed outright not bothering to resist.

"That's not Miss Tomoko. She is." Vivi pointed her thumb at me. I had started to zone out. Thinking about how wonderful it would be to NOT go to this school. Suoh-san looked over at me his mouth hung wide open at his mistake. But he got over it soon.

"I'm sorry it's just you are all so beautiful that your beauty is making me disoriented." He walked over to me extending the rose. "Please except this rose as a token of my apology." I reached into my bag and pulled out the rose from Superintendent Suoh.

"Sorry but I already got one from your father, Suoh-san." He looked crushed. He quickly moved into a corner with a dark aura surrounding him. I looked at his back wondering how long the mood swing would last.

"Wait you called me Suoh-san. Please if you cannot accept the rose then please call me by my first name, Tamaki." I inwardly sighed begging God to open the earth underneath me. I knew that if I refused again he would think I didn't forgive him. But I don't like to call people by their first names. Mother's forewarning still rang fresh in my ears.

"Alright then, Tamaki-kun." I didn't smile when I said that instead I sighed in exhaustion. Tamaki Suoh smiled happily when I called him by his first name. His sour mood swing completely gone.

"Yay! Now Tomoko-chan and I are friends." I twitched slightly when he called me 'chan'. Suddenly in the middle of his rant about how good it is that we are friends he stopped talking. "I should call you by your first name. Can I?" He was pleading with puppy dog eyes. My response was simply nodding my head. "Wonderful, Ka-chan." _'I thought he asked to call me by my first name not a nickname.'_ "Oh, I should introduce you to everyone." He said gesturing to the others behind him. He pointed to the twins. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Next up was glasses. "This is Kyoya Ootori." I made a mental note of him since my father works with his family. Lastly he came up to the kindergartener and the tall guy. "This is Takashi Morinozuka but we call him Mori. And this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka who goes by Hunny." The names sounded familiar. I racked my brain trying to think of it.

After a while I gave up. The two looked familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. "Wow. You must have a death wish Mr. Tamaki. No one calls Kat a nickname." Our twins interjected in his rant.

He paused in his rant to look at the twins. Then he looked at me as I was leaving before I could no longer hold in the urge to kill him. "Ka-chan, where are you going!?!" He looked quite upset about the fact I was leaving. I could feel my eye twitch.

"Tamaki-kun would you please not call me 'Ka-chan'." His face fell completely so I quickly added. "Instead just call me Kat-chan." His face brightened up immediately, and then he started jumping up and down shout in French. I saw Lilly tugging on my jeans. She mouthed the word "cupcake" to me. I suddenly remembered the case of extra cupcakes I had in my bag. "Hey do you guys like cupcakes?" I asked getting the cupcakes out of my bag.

The little blonde boy Hunny smiled so big I thought his face was going to explode. "I love sweets!" He was practically hyper already. I was a little taken aback by that.

"Uh, is it really ok for me to give him this sugar if he's already this hyper?" All the guys nodded that it was fine. "Well ok." I got down on my knees to be eye level with him. He stopped smiling and just stared at me. I handed him the case of cupcakes. "Don't eat them all at once. 'Kay?"

"'Kay." Hunny was blushing like crazy it was kind of cute. I waved goodbye to the Host Club and a stunned Hunny.

_**Okay how was that for the first chapter? Well please review. Lates**_

_**The average height in America is 5'4" for girls.**_

_**You can have red eyes I myself have a dark crimson color**_


End file.
